Percy, Son of Hades
by Nobody214
Summary: What if Percy was a son of Hades older then the moon herself. This is going to be a parody of the series by Rick. This is my Second Fic hopefully this one wont suck. Not sure on the pairing. Don't like Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

(Ancient Greece before the birth of the twin archers.) Percy POV

"Oh Percy" Mother called" it is time for supper."

Of course Mother I reply quickly as I run in from outside."Mother why is father never here? Does father not like us anymore? Is it my fault he is gone?

Why no Percy, he is a very important person. He loves you very much. If he could he would be here right now but his wife has been watching him very close and might kill you and I the first chance she could. He is away from us because he cares a lot about you and I." Mother says very proudly.

Of course Mother but who is my father? Why does his wife not like us. Have we done something wrong? I question.

Mother sighs" Percy your father is the king of the gods. His wife is patron of the Amazons. Haven't I told you this perhaps 4 years ago when you started training?"

"But Mom why do you never say Zeus and Hera." At this my Mom eyes widened until they where as big as my plate. " Did I say something wrong Mom?"

Come percy we must run SHE will be coming." My Mom says scared to death." Gods can tell when there names are spoken. She will be able to find us.

Hera POV.

Zeus! Another one was the one with leto not enough. Why must you always cheat on me? Am I not good enough how is this mortal better than me?" I say as I bring The young child and his mother before the council." You two are sentenced too -. I am interrupted by leto's panting she has already had one child with auburn hair and silver eyes and then a golden eyed one. As I am watching the birth of these soon soon to be gods I fail yo see that my husband has given the young child eternal youth. ( He grows until his wanted age then lives forever unless killed in battle.) " Damn you Zeus. But I still can kill the mother." With a flick of my hand the mother dies instantly and I teleport the son away to an isolated island.

"No." The child yells as he witnesses his mothers death.

Well,** Zeus loo**k like we have two new gods to introduce. Welcome Artemis, Goddess of the Moon ( to lazy to list them all) and Apollo God of The Sun. ( still lazy).

Time skip 18 years.  
Artemis's POV she is 18 years old age and appearance.

Why those father trust that orion fool to replace me as God of the Hunt. Is he a better hunter than I am? I must ask father. Perhaps he can tell me what I could do to prove myself. I walk into the throne room.

"Ah Artemis finally you are here. Let the council commence. Daughter you are being challenged by Orion for your spot for god of the hunt. To prove who is the better hunter you two shall have one target. Whoever brings me the target to me alive gets the title. Here are the information folders you get they hold everything about him as possible they update automatically. Happy Hunting." Zeus says.

On my way Lord Zeus." Orion says smugly.

Thank you father, Hera can you give me a tip of where he is, please? I remember he was on Olympus when I was born. You killed his Mother and teleported him away. I would be very grateful if you could tell me where he is." I beg Hera. At my words Hera smiles and teleports me to the same isolated island Percy is on.

Percy POV.

Gods I hate Hera. Can you blame me she killed my Mom I don't know if I'll ever go back to Olympus. Little to my knowledge I am the target of a manhunt which one of those hunters is the hater of men and the man she hates most

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. You are to come to Olympus with me Zeus requested your presence" A mans voice says.

No Perseus come with me. I order you to. I Artemis, Goddess of the hunt demand you come to Olympus," a feminine voice says who I guess is Artemis.

"Ha, father sent two people to retrieve me wow. Who should I go with, the gods really need a goddess of wisdom. I like the girl better plus she is a goddess of the moon and my half sister." Artemis looks shocked but grabs my shoulder and teleports me and her in front of the larger Olympian council then she takes her throne. I than bow before my "father" Poseidon.

Zeus roars "Poseidon is not your father, I am. You must respect your father first then your patron."

You have been fooled Zeus, I am Percy Jackson, son of Hades since birth and always. Hecate sold Hera some memory tampering potions and Hera gave it to you, Poseidon, Hades, and my Mother. Just to punish you for having Artemis and Apollo. Sad when the goddess of marriage would spend more time breaking a marriage then helping it.

You dare-" Hera starts to rant.

Yes, I dare, those who kill ones that I care for deserve no respect from me. But may I ask why I am here. Am I here because I didn't sacrifice to all the gods and goddesses? If so sorry the island I was stuck on didn't let the memo through.

"No Percy, We need your help our enemy the titans are coming back from what we know he is nearly reformed we need your help. Will you aid the Olympians? Zeus asks/demands.

I don't know Arty and Aqua rapist are the only ones in 18 years to come look for me. I guess if she is in danger sure. She saved my life I'll save her life it's only fair." I say with a smirk.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME ARTY? Artemis roars.

Problem with that? I could always not return the favour and walk away to never return. Her eyes widen in horror which nearly breaks me heart Then a titanic presence is sensed.

"Hello, my children. How are you guys doing. Good I presume well I'm here to claim Olympus as my own and you Artemis will be my sex sla-". At this I hit the small of his back and he goes into a million pieces as I hack and slash him apart.

"Well threat to Olympus is gone may I go now." I say/beg.

"Wait, we must reward you" Zeus says quietly." We offer you godhood

I decline instead I wish for a four part wish. Part one Kill Orion, he is an ass and a rapist. Part two return the thrones of both Hades and Hestia. Part three leave me the hell alone. Part 4 free all the peaceful titans like Calypso and Leto. That is my wish." I say without hesitation

"You would make a powerful enemy how do I know your loyalty will always be with us" Zeus says.

I turn to Artemis,"I Perseus Jackson swear by the Styx to remain loyal to Artemis goddess of the moon. -cue thunder- all of the gods eyes widen besides Aphrodite she has a small knowing smirk on her face. Damn love goddess." Well I'll take my leave, Goodbye Olympians.

"No, Percy please stay" Artemis says near tears." I l..l...need to talk with you. Please don't go. At her words Hera teleports me away. Damn you Hera damn you.

(Time skip 1000 years before lightning thief. percy POV)

Well it has been many many years since the Olympians had last contacted me. I grin when I hear my trap catching something. I walk up to my trap to see a person, or should I say goddess, that is stunningly beautiful. "Artemis, why the Hades are you here?

"Zeus has requested that I hunt you down so here I am and we need to go to Olympus." Artemis says quickly then teleports us to Olympus

Ah Perseus long time no see," Zeus says with a sly grin towards Artemis. "Artemis may I ask how you got through Percy's protection around his island?

It is obvious Zeus. Percy allowed her to enter but no one else. If you ask me he l- Aphrodite starts before i interrupt her with a bronze blade with a hint of gold in it to the place she has already had many things. (no lemons)

I WHAT Love goddess? I couldn't hear you maybe if you take the thing out of you and talked like your not a slut then you can talk with the adults. I know it may be hard to not be a whore but please try." I spit at her.

"Holy Shit" all the Olympians mutter.

"Well Percy you are becoming a god today. Before you ask no you have no say in it. As a new god you must choose a bride." At this I shoot a look at Artemis. I smile as she nods.

Uncle, may I propose to her now? I ask

"As long as she is in this room. Of course." He replies. I walk up to Athena, both her an Artemis are freaked out. Then I turn to Artemis.

Then I pull out a ring from my pocket.  
Artemis will you marry me? I ask hoping not to be an addition to the jackalope population.

"No, Percy I will definitely not marry you. I have never wanted to and never will. I will enjoy turning you into a jackalope though. Artemis says with intense sarcasm that I fail to pick up.

"Oh, I am sorry for even thinking about it. Goodbye olympians consider the threat destroyed." Then I flash away back to my island. "Damn Titans still causing trouble." I teleport to mount tam titan fortress.

"It is I Percy Jackson. Let me in or I will let myself in." The door opens and I notice a golden eyed boy "Hello Luke long time no see." 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I hate A/N THis Chapter is dedicated to PJandLGequalsLove, The first Reviewer

"Ah hello Percy what has it been 990 years? About that." Luke says

Yeah, look you and your master need to stop. I don't want to kill him again. Perhaps you could wait 1000 years please.

"Ha ha now you are their messenger isn't my father the messenger," Luke mocks.

"Ha ha. No i am doing this for her, we all know that the camps aren't powerful enough for a war. Then who would Zeus send out" i say defensively."I still love her, a simple rejection won't stop me from loving her, nothing can."

Artemis POV

He still loves me. I need to find a way to tell him i love him. But since he left i made a vow to never allow the company of a man forever. I always thought he left me on purpose but why is he here? More importantly how did he get here and how did he get in.

(Time skip first book)

Annabeth POV

I walk around camp half blood when i hear a recognizable roar, The Minotaur than I hear a battle cry as the campers go to surround the beast in a circle. I frown at how i think they are torturing the beast. I am in complete shock when i see a black raven haired boy no older than myself in the middle with the weirdest symbol over his head it was all three of the big three's symbols over his head. He looks more like a son of Hades. Where ever he trained they trained him well.

"Damn campers help the boy out" luke yells.

"Stay back" the boy yells as he waves his hand and a crack opens up under the minotaur.

"All hail Percy Jackson son of the big three." Chiron says as he bows. Soon all the campers bow.

"Get your asses off the ground? Where are all the minors gods' cabins. They have cabins right," he asks the sky. Then cabin sprout all over." Thank you, now i believe a tour is tradition? Can i get a person who is not fawning over me take me on it? You," He points at me," From what I've seen you're a daughter of Athena. May you take me on a tour i have something to ask you and a Mr. Underwood. Please meet me at the Hades cabin in half an hour." He stands there expectantly while I'm just in shock. Than a hunter horn sounds. Damn hunters they better not take my Percy.

"Hello Perseus long time no see," the hunter co-leader Zoe. At her statement his grin grows

"Hey Zoe how have the years been to you?" He asks her as if they were old friends.

Don't you mean" is all she got to before Artemis silenced her. That is when we all bowed to the goddess everyone but Percy.

"Percy, bow to Lady Artemis or she'll turn you into a jackalope." I say quietly.

"Well daughter of Athena, i do not need someone who out-ages me to bow to me. Especially Percy. Him and i know each other very well. Isn't that right Perce Artemis says with a tone only Aphrodite's children would use.

"100% Arty I see your engaged. Who to? I would be interested in your second proposal went. Better than your first i presume? Percy says in a i-know-something tone

"Well Percy i was hoping to talk to you later." Artemis says in the sane tone. That is when i noticed her blush. That damn maiden goddess she blushes over him. That is when i acted on impulse and ran up and kissed Percy.

"So Percy wanna go back to your cabin or what? I ask as seductively as i can then I catch a silver arrow in my shoulder." What the hell, why did you do that? Why would a maiden goddess care about a boy? Wait you're not telling me you love Percy. Isn't he a little to young for you?" I accuse her.

"Ha ha ha, perhaps daughter of mine, he is older than her for who do you think taught her how to use the bow? You guys are looking at the mentor of Artemis and the real mentor of Achilles. You all may bow again now." My Mom says as she flashes in.

Not only is he a true warrior he is Also Mine and no one will touch him without felling my wrath. Thus I swear. Then the goddesses both teleport away.

"Well that was interesting. Let us eat." He says as he pulses with golden energy then we can feel power rolling off of him." Damn you Zeus i expect i need a bride now? Percy asks the sky

No you must first return what has been taken. Than you get a break. Zeus roars.

A/N I know this is a Short Chapter but i felt like i needed to send it out . This was typed before I read the reviews from PJandLGequalsLove, Guest ,and Alyssa

Review Review

Alyssa: ...so far good plot, but Percy seems too idiotic, Artemis too OOC, and horrible grammar

Nobody: First off Thanks for reviewing. Secondly Percy barley knows how to act he was only 5 when he was isolated from the world. Third Artemis is really OOC. That i need to change. Bad grammar is why this this chapter took so long to send out. I am trying i also am trying to balence both my stories. So fa i have not at all worked on Percy, Jewel of The Moo while. Again Thank you for sending me Feedback.

Guest: not trying to be harsh but your mythology is all so off

Nobody: No harshness is seen from this comment. This is an AU that is based off of the series and greek myths. My bad that should have been made clear by me. Thank you for Reviewing.

PJandLGequalsLove: Very interesting please update.

Nobody: First off I need to Give you a crown for being this stories first reviewer. Plus here is the update you wanted. Enjoy.

Please Review remember Nobody cares about your Feedback (Haha) For those people how have read my first story i brought back Slap-a-port. I could not help myself.


	3. I Vaporize my Tour Guide

Chapter 3

It will stay Percy's Pov until I say so.

"So Annabelle-" I start

" It's Annabeth, daughter of Athena." Annabeth says matter the factually.

"Of course, So what was that on the hill with you know kissing me and all that jazz?" I question.

About that... We know you took the helm Perseus. We want it back now."

Look Anna, I don't know what helm you're talking about. But I'd like an answer to my question. So don't change the subject.

"Fine well that over the big house, then the cabins. There are the twelve major ones. I do not know which cabin you'd live in though. With you being a son of all the big three. Any questions? **AnnaBeth **asks while I just stare around. I smile as she looks at my,apprence longer than she should have. Why am I cursed with my good looks they are nice but then everyone fawns over me I wish I could control them. There is only one person who did not care about my good looks and she is- "Percy you there you kinda zoned out on me, Where you staring at me? Boys are pigs. Just wait until I tell Lady Artemis, or Arty as you call her, that your staring at me. How would your girlfriend feel if she knew you're starting at other girls?"

"For a daughter of Athena you truly are idiotic. I do NOT have a girlfriend. Why would she care," I ask with tears in my eyes. "She left me on an island for millennia. Like she'd care about me. Can we eat now I've had enough of this crap hole." At my words almost on cue she wraps me up into a hug and goes to kiss me. Damn good looks. I dodge her kiss and sprint to the dining area. (I forgot the name sue me.)

On my way to the dinning pavilion (got it,) It seems the fates hate me I ran into Chiron. Seriously I ran into Chiron, tipping over his wheelchair and I watched as ge easily gets up and bows to me.

Hello my mentor how are you? Has life been good to you look very young. I still remember the first lesson you taught me. Always unexpected. I must apologize for this my lord but I must kill you on my fathers orders.

I am sorry my friend but I can not allow this. It is obvious that you have been dipped in the river of fading memories. I refuse to kill an old friend. This must be Kronos's plan. He found the only troops I wouldn't kill, My allies.

Ha I am no ally of a pawn of the gods. Tell me where were they when you were on the island? They moved on. Orion, he raped Artemis. Not many people know that. After you left he decided she would have to take the pain for you. I laughed as it happened. You will be surprised Percy, you are not the all-powerful demigod. You are a boy in love with one who has sworn to never love. It us sad that you don't,already know. You apparently don't have your mothers wisdom." Chiron mocks. At his mockery i get mad and teleport to Annabeth.

Only to find her turning into a three head hell-hound. Damn my tour guide is a hell-hound.

"I know you can hear me son of Hades. I want the helm now. Your father knows you have the weapons. Your quest will fail. (Enter LT prophecy.) Good luck son of Hades, you will need it." That is when i went commando. I pulled out my silver hunting knife and stabbed the hell-hound. But it was expecting this and dodged it quickly. After agonizing minutes of playing dodge I finally shocked the hell-hound dissolve. I cant help but think. Dam I just vaporized my... A shrill shriek is heard in the distance.

"Well Fvck."

A/N **I have not quit FanFic. Nor XD have i died. seriously i got a PM from someone who asked if i was dead. I thank you for your concern**


End file.
